Patricia Montgomery-Halliwell
Patricia Montgomery-Halliwell is second oldest child of Wyatt Halliwell and Elena Montgomery. Patricia has two last names, from both of parents, which is the result of her conflict with her father, when she changed her last name to Montgomery. However, after death of her father, she brought Halliwell last name back, as it was the last wish of her father, and should have keep the tradition. Patricia is most likely known for her rebellious attitude and the same, outgoing clothing, as well as her confrontation to her father, and thus she's another Halliwell descendant after Chris to have the same problem towards some of parents. Patricia was always more mature than her siblings, and her environment was often shocked by her lifestyle, clothing, as well as the fact that she is bisexual. Although leaving most of the people around her speechless, they always appreciated her for her talent in painting, and her actual traits as well. She's a powerful being more focused on her witch side, and with a big desire to improve her witchcraft knowledge and skill. Her powers are mainly focused on mind and movement, and matter manipulation, consisting of Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Photokinesis and Healing. Her other powers are basic Wiccan abilities (spell casting, potion brewing, scrying), and besides, she's highly resistant to lethal powers and has a good Intuition. Life Review Pre-Birth Patricia's mother Elena had difficulties while being pregnant with her. Furthermore, medical examinations and prenatal diagnoses were indicating that the pregnancy is very risky and giving birth to her was often questioned. In spite of all those circumstances, Elena gave birth to Patricia who ironically grew up with good health. Much like her father Wyatt, Patricia also showed the ability to share her powers to her mother, resulting in Elena being able to channel her power of Telekinetic Orbing. It's also shown that Patricia could heal her mother from the womb. Another trait in Patricia's pre-birth life was that, according to Elena, who was a telepath and could read Patricia's thoughts, Patricia, even at that age, was aware of difficulties in her pregnancy, and thus she was trying to refrain anything she thought that could eventually harm pregnancy and stop it. Younger Years As years were passing by, Patricia was growing into smart and talented kid, although a little bit rebellious, resulting in her having such feature later. Patricia showed great interest in art, drawing and painting, and demanded to go to art school, which happened when she turned enough years old to take an entrance exam, in which they had to make a painting of their favorite place to spend time. Patricia chose to paint Manor Attic, but painted it with vibrant colors, and her painting most likely reminded of a fauvism art. Judges were amazed with her talent and she was immediately accepted into the school. Teenage Years Right after her 14th birthday, Patricia's her personality started giddily changing from a rebellious kid to a cheeky teenager. She often got into fights, but unlike her brother Lestat, didn't always use her powers for personal gain. However, at home, she sometimes was very hard to handle, sharing that similarity with her grandaunt Phoebe. Also, she sometimes used to render the same methods of sneaking out of the house as her, because she was blocked from using her orbing ability inside the house. At school, she was a class president and was very popular and also known by her riots and demonstrations at school, which once almost resulted in her getting kicked out from school. She was kept in only because of her great talent and desire to stay, regardless of her accomplishments while going to art school. Patricia eventually graduated, but there made another incident. She came drunk and without toga, inappropriate dressed. While everyone had to present their speech, Patricia only said few words (including some vulgar words) and left the stage. Despite her behaving the way she felt it's good, friends from art school always found her a good friend, which probably came out from her trait to convince people that they could count on her whenever. Her late teenage years, until adulthood, she was involving with witchcraft, and grew up into powerful and formidable witch, presenting a foe for all forces of evil she had faced with. Patricia's Conflict with her Father Although having formerly a strong relationship with her father, Patricia started hating him for what he did do Elena, his wife. The reason why she couldn't get along with her father, is because he left Elena with four children and married another woman, to come back in two months, divorced from the woman he married. Elena forgave him and they continued their life together. All of their kids were happy to see father again, except Patricia, who started feeling hatred towards Wyatt. According to her words, she couldn't help herself. Whenever she saw him, he was disgusting to her, and she didn't regret for feeling so, despite the fact that he was her father, and the result of that was often quarreling. Patricia's bigotry to her father culminated one night, when she returned from club two hours after midnight. At the manor, Wyatt was waiting for her, tending to talk to her so they can try to make things up. Patricia didn't want to talk to him, she only said that he doesn't deserve the family he has, and tried to go to her room, when Wyatt, furious with what she said, blasted her against the wall. Patricia responded by orbing a heavy table into him. Both highly resistant to attacks, almost uninjured, went to their rooms. Later that night, Patricia couldn't sleep and was thinking about leaving the house. She was forced to stay due to the effect of Wyatt's spell which made her reveal her true feelings towards her family. She stayed at the house, and mended her relationship with Wyatt, but unfortunately, Wyatt died the next day, when he got his powers stripped, which was the result of a pact between The Source of All Evil and a powerful sorcerer Khan. Although feeling resentment to her father, his death hurt her so much, and she turned from a cheerful teenager to a furious and formidable assassin for evil forces. Blaming Herself for Wyatt's Death Although her mother was trying to comfort her by telling her that everything happens for a reason, and that she has to move on, Patricia couldn't stop thinking about her father's death. She started blaming herself for Wyatt's death. After Wyatt's funeral, Patricia started experiencing nightmares, psychic shocks, didn't feel need to talk or anything related to a human being needs. She spent hours on the attic, painting portals that a soul goes through after death, accompanied by the Angel of Death. While painting such sensitive pictures, Patricia always cried. One morning, she woke up and felt that something is wrong with her. She felt emotional pain, even bigger than before. She tried to fall asleep again, but unsuccessfully. Instead, she passed out. While being passed out, Patricia was on the unknown place, surrounded by angels. The next thing she remembers, is that she woke up in Manor Conservatory sofa. Elena said that Patricia orbed to the floor laying, and she couldn't wake her up. They later summoned Grams together, who stated that Patricia experienced strong emotional breakdown. According to her words, such type of emotional breakdown survived only few beings, and all of them were witches or part witches. This experience, however, made her deeply research her life, what happened in her life so far, and probably, she realized what is her true sexual orientation among other things. Revealing Herself as a Bisexual Patricia was a rebellious girl, and, according to her words, she was never able to understand what is so special in having a boyfriend. She found herself busy in an other way. Although thinking that she is straight, after her breakdown caused by her father's death, she reassesses her entire life, and realized that she is a special - by her sexuality, as well. To realize that she is bisexual, Patricia remembered something. Once, she was at school, in classroom, while a friend of her came over in a jean shorts. Watching her long legs, Patricia felt a kind of a sexual attraction, though she didn't interpret it that way. There were also plenty of cases in which Patricia felt a kind of horniness, but she never thought about that as something abnormal or alarming. As a proof that Patricia is bisexual, not homosexual, was Dylan, a boy that Patricia had crush on. They knew each other but never had anything except friendship, due to his shyness and Patricia's open-minded attitudes and behavior. Also, Patricia even admitted how she feels, but he didn't love her back as a lover. They later broke up their friendship because of Dylan's girlfriend who he met while being on holiday. Patricia grieved over that for a while, but soon, she forgot and moved on. Still nowadays, Patricia calls her love towards Dylan a first, true love. However, Patricia got along well with her new trait as well, finding that so natural. Soon, she met another girl, Melissa, and they went into a romantic relationship. The reason why Patricia had to break up is her magical duties, given that she's a powerful witch and had to help out her mother and siblings in fighting warlocks and demons. Melissa couldn't understand why she has to break up, but told Patricia that she can call her back if she changes her mind. Although her siblings and everybody else normally accepted the fact that she's bisexual, her mother was against it. She found that liking girls was never a trait of a Warren-Halliwell witch. Patricia didn't want to listen to her. However, she explained that she will not change for her ancestors' good. After long conversations, Elena eventually accepted the fact that her daughter is bisexual, and later, the relationship of two grew stronger. Powers & Abilities Chess_piece_orbing_out.jpg|Patricia using Telekinetic Orbing on chess piece. Deviation_Orb.jpg|Patricia deviating a fire ball. Orb1.jpg|Patricia and Elena orbing. Photokinesis.jpg|Patricia using Photokinesis. *''Basic Powers'' **'Spellcasting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **''Potion Making:'' The ability to brew potions. **''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or an object using a map and crystal. *''Active Powers'' **''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to teleport an object through verbal and/or mental command, using the mind strength. ***''Deviation:'' The ability to use oneself's magical ability to deflect/send energies back. *''Whitelighter Powers'' **''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport through millions of orbs. **''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and injuries. **''Sensing:'' The ability to magically sense charges, as well as objets. **''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create, control and manipulate light. Patricia developed offensive manner of using. *''Other Powers'' **''Intuition:'' The ability to be highly aware of oneself's surrounding. Patricia most likely has this power as an advancement of her sensing power. **''High Resistance:'' The ability to survive attacks from lethal powers, and weapons. Love Life *'Dylan:' Mortal, Patricia had a crush on him, but due to him being shy, nothing happened except of a friendship. *'Melissa:' Mortal woman. Patricia met her on a gig of a local band in San Francisco. Melissa knew nothing about magic which literally stopped Patricia's and Melissa's relationship. Physical Appearance Patricia's physical appearance was very outgoing, which follows her personality. Most of her appearance changes Patricia had during Art school attendance, when her appearance went from mainly rebellious to more goth attire. * Hair: ''' Patricia's natural hair color was bright brown, though she started painting her hair into black after graduating. However, Patricia's hairstyle never changed dramatically. She usually wears untied hair, but sometimes makes an informal ponytail or a free bun. Patricia's hair was elbow length, and continued growing almost to half of her back. Also, Patricia usually had a bright colored dreadlock or streak in her hair. * '''Clothing: Her clothing style is very heterogeneous. While the main color in her wardrobe is black, there can be seen some bright color as well, such as red, purple and even white. Patricia usually wears ripped or laced skirts, long dresses, corsets and sometimes wears leggings, as well as long gloves. Her daily clothes mainly consists of a shirtMainly ripped, mesh or ripped lace shirt. and/or corset, skirt or strapped trousers. As for Patricia's footwear, she normally wears leather boots, mainly Dr. Martens, knee length. * Jewelry & Accessories: Patricia has a piercing on her left eyebrow. Her favorite jewelry are necklaces, as she always wears them. Patricia has plenty of pendants as well, so that most of her pendants consist of hearts. She also loves chokers, and she wears studded and lace or mesh ones. Etymology * Patricia: (p?'tr???) is a common female name of Latin origin. It is derived from the Latin word Patrician (ancient Rome), meaning "noble". * '''Halliwell: '''Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Notes * Patricia is Sagittarius. * Patricia is the only one of four Halliwell-Montgomery children that developed an offensive way to use a whitelighter power. * Patricia possesses more whitelighter powers than any of her siblings. * She's similar to her great-aunt Phoebe as she sneaked out of the house through the window, so Patricia did. * Patricia was the first of her siblings to vanquish an evil being with a spell. * Patricia often used her power of Photokinesis to scare away annoying mortals, the same thing that her father used to do in his toddler years. References Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Beings